


The mannequin fic L. S.

by Lillkylling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillkylling/pseuds/Lillkylling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://louistinyfeet.tumblr.com/ <br/>  This fanfic is for the tumblr post about the mannequin au. The post says and I quote. <br/>  (Louistinyfeet): "omg Larry au when Harry's shopping and sees a nice coat on a mannequin and he stops by to feel the material but turns out it's not a mannequin it's Louis and they both freak out and that's how they meet"<br/>  (Louisheadcannon): "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW??!?! NO ONE ACTUALLY HAS CHEEKBONES LIKE THAT!!!"</p><p>  And I liked that idea so I promised you guys to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I am very thankful to every single person who reads and likes my stories. I have posted them on wattpad as well. Please check out my other sides.

Works on wattpad:  
Love is blind L.S. (mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/41310290-love-is-blind-l-s-mpreg  
Completed  
Out grocery shopping L. S. (Mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/62041676-out-grocery-shopping-l-s-mpreg  
WIP The mannequin fic L. S.  
Completed  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/52291100-the-mannequin-fic-l-s  
The flower shop L. S.  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/67086467-the-flower-shop-l-s  
Completed  
The lonely Starbucks guy L. S. (Mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/39131164-the-lonely-starbucks-guy-l-s-mpreg  
WIP Blinded by love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/63389461-blinded-by-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-2  
Completed  
Divided by love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/112740854-divided-by-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-3  
Completed The purebred L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/115016888-the-purebred-l-s-mpreg  
WIP The revenge of the antis L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/100997578-the-revenge-of-the-antis-l-s-mpreg  
Completed Welcoming Ginger into our Home L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/82584091-welcoming-ginger-into-our-home-l-s-mpreg  
Completed Sharing our love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/139344120-sharing-our-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-4

WIP

My tumblr username is:  
Larriecloset.tumblr.com

My instagram username is:  
Indi0021  
Larriecloset

My wattpad username is:  
Indiloveslarry


	2. Part 1

I wanna credit http://louistinyfeet.tumblr.com/ @louistinyfeet since the idea was hers ! This is actually a fic for her in a way since it was her idea !

1/2 chapters

Harry's point of view  
"Gems I'll go and find a new coat. Text me when you're done"

I told my older sister who was on her way into a hair salon, I would have waited for her. But when I found out that she was going to get her hair coloured I decided otherwise.

I left as soon as she nodded to me signalling that it was okay with her. I started walking over to the nearest top man shop. I had always loved the mood and cosy feeling you get when you enter, you don't meet many stuck up people in there.

"Hello, welcome to top man. Do you need any help?"

I heard someone say behind me, I turned around to face the person who was speaking to me. I smiled to the guy who was clearly working here, since he was dressing one of their many mannequins.

"Um yes you can actually, where do you have your coats?"

I asked him, he told me that they were in the part furthest away from me. I gave him a short nod before walking towards the back.   
After a while of walking I saw a big sign saying 'coats' telling me that I was the right place. I walked around looking at the different mannequins they had, till I found a black wool coat, it looked kinda like a biker coat.

It was looking so cool, but it could actually be really rough against my skin if I wore it. Wool can be a bit scratchy against bare skin, I walked closer to the mannequin. He was really hot, his cheekbones were so sharp that you could cut your fingers if you touched them. His bum is so round and looks firm yet soft, but when did they start making mannequins this tiny and hot?

Wow I need to stop rambling about him, he's the hottest mannequin I have ever seen, I didn't know that they make them this hot and curvy and who did they model him after? I walked up to him and started feeling the fabric of the coat, it wasn't as scratchy as it looked but it wasn't smooth either. I decided that I would try it on, but when I couldn't find a prize tag to check the size I decided to check it at the neck of the coat.

When I pulled it out enough to read the size the mannequin moved, I froze dead in my track. The mannequin turned around, he was actually looking really scared I could see it in his eyes. I think both of us were to shocked by this to even react, I was just standing there with my mouth open as was he.

After a few minutes I was calmed down enough to speak, if I was a normal person I would have said sorry but no I said.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW ?!?!??? NO ONE ACTUALLY HAS CHEEKBONES LIKE THAT!!!!!"

He blushed which was making his face even more red, than it was before I yelled that loud. Of course I was yelling it enough for the entire store to know that I had just messed up big time.

"Oops. Oh my god i'm so sorry. I thought you were a mannequin"

I mumbled, I knew I was blushing madly when he giggled.

"Hi, it's okay. I think I can take it as a compliment"

He said smiling to me, he had crinkles around his eyes. Is it impossible to fall in love with someone you don't even know? I was never a big believer in faith or love at first sight, well not before now.

"Um i'm Louis btw"

He said snapping me out of my thoughts, I looked him into his eyes and whispered.

"I'm Harry"

I was scared that I could break him if I talked normally to him, he was just so tiny and delicate. He looked like he needed someone who could protect him all the time to make sure he didn't break, or even worse disappeared.

"Can I offer you a cup of tea or coffee? I feel like I owe you one since I was kinda touching you without your permission"

I asked him shyly, I just wasn't ready to let him leave. I had never wanted a person as much as I wanted him, Louis, I like the feeling I get when I say his name.

"Louis, Louis"

I said again inside my head, except that was what I thought I was doing.

"Yes Harry?"

He asked me which meant I was saying it out loud and not in my head, why do I have to be this awkward all the time?

"Um do you want to go and get some coffee now?"

I mumbled not sure if he had already answard while I was lost in my thoughts. He started giggling with only made him even more adorable than he was before.

"I already said that I do"

He told me again, which I had missed the first time he said it. I grinned widely to him with my dimples popping out.

"Do you wanna go to Starbucks or somewhere else? Don't worry it's my treat so you can just choose where you wanna go"

I asked him, I was trying my hardest to get him to go. Maybe he would just leave after I paid for it, but my wish is for him to stay with me. If I could get him to know me a bit maybe I he would even try to go out on a date with me. Who am I fooling someone like him is way out of my league.

"A Starbucks would be great"

He said, we were walking over to it but it didn't stop us talking.

"So Harry, do you always tell people that they look like mannequins?"

He asked me giggling, I shook my head.

"No you're the first one. But i'm really sorry I just wanted to know if I could fit the jacket you wore instead of looking all over the shop to find another one"

I said hoping that I didn't creep him out, why do I always have to mess up like this. But to be fair I didn't know that anyone could look like this and be alive.

"I'm honoured. But um do you really think i'm hot or at least good looking?"

He asked me shyly, I stared at him in disbelief. How could someone look like that and be insecure about their appearance?

"Of course I do, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. Um how old are you Louis?"

I asked hoping he wasn't too old to me, ha what am I talking about? Him and me? That could never happen outside my head.

"I'm 23 what about you?"

He said which made me I smile to him, his age fits mine so maybe we still have a chance.

"I'm 21. But i'm turning 22 this February"

I said, shortly after we started walking, we arrived to the only Starbucks in this entire mall. He looked at me, I gave him a short nod as i was telling him that it was okay, he placed his order right after. Louis said after looking at the menu for a bit.

"I would like a Double Chocolate Chip Crème Frappuccino without whipped cream"

I smiled before placing my own order.

"Can I get a pumpkin spice latte?"

I asked making the worker nod, he told us the price.

"Are you going to pay together or split the bill?"

He asked, he was actually a good looking bloke, but standing here with Louis made him look like the mannequins without a head.

"I'm paying for it all"

I said, I handed him the money and got my change back. We walked over to a table for two, we sat down and looked at each other.

"So um Harry. This is gonna sound really weird but are you gay?"

He asked me, I nearly choked on my drink.

"Yes I am"

I mumbled thinking that he would call me a fag or something, though it wouldn't be the first time someone called me that. To my big surprise he smiled, he smiled, why would he smile? It's like he was happy that I just told him that i'm gay. Wow i'm totally confused now. What is going on?

"Cool!"

He said, cool what's cool about that? What straight man. Wait a minute.

"You're gay aren't you?"

I asked in disbelief. Louis nodded before he repeated it just using words this time.

"Yes I am"

I couldn't help but grin wider than I would have done if I had won the lottery or something like that. The hottest guy who had ever walked walked on the face of the earth, just told me that he was gay to. Could this day even get any better?

"Cool, so um are you seeing someone?"

I asked him, way to be shuttle about it don't you think?

"No, i'm single. What about you?"

He asked, I couldn't help but cheer inside my own head. This gorgeous man in front of me is gay AND single! He even wants to know if i'm single to. Or maybe he was just being polite to me.

"No. I'm single as well"

I told him before adding.

"Um maybe we could get to know each other better? That is if you want to of course. I mean I totally understand if you say no"

Cool now i'm going to get rejected in the middle of a Starbucks where everyone can see and hear it, they will properly just laugh at me which will only make the rejection even worse. But to my big surprise he actually nodded.

"Yeah, I would like that. Um can I borrow your phone? I'll put my number in it"

He answered, I have never pulled my phone out of my pocket that fast before. Way to not seem eager huh? I unlocked it and gave it to him. He started typing, he just sent himself a text I think? His phone just vibrated, so maybe that was from my phone.

When I got my phone back it confirmed it all, what the text said was ' 


	3. Part 2

2/2 chapters

Louis point of view  
Friday ! Finally !

I have been cleaning my entire house all day, I want it all to be completely ready for when Harry is coming over tonight. I have been looking forward to our date all week !

He is coming over for dinner and a few movies in an hour and a half, my plan is to make a move on him while we are watching a movie. We have been texting non stop since we met five days ago, and we are just getting a lot closer really fast. I feel like I have learned so much about him already, and he about me.

I have been practicing my cooking skills and I wanna cook for him tonight. I'm going to make chicken wrapped in parma ham stuffed with mozzarella with a side of homemade mashed potatoes. The potatoes are boiling so all I need to do is to cook the chicken and make mashed potatoes.

SKIPPING AN HOUR

The food is all done now, all I need to do now is set the table, put a movie on and wait for Harry to arrive. While I was setting the table I heard the doorbell ring, shit I'm not ready for him to come here yet! I could feel the panic fill my body, he was early.

Why does he has to be early!? I decided to run over to the door and let him in, then I would have to finish the table in front of him. I opened the door but I didn't expect what I was seeing outside my door.

"Niall what are you doing here? I told you I have a date with Harry tonight!"

I asked my best friend, he smiled before replying.

"I know Lou. I just wanted to ask you if you needed any help before he comes over"

He said which only reminded me why I loved him as much as I do, who other than Niall would want to help their friend get ready for a date without even being asked to do it, or get anything for their troubles.

"Could you set the table? I still need to get dressed and make the mashed potatoes"

I said and let him walk inside, I ran upstairs and hurried taking a shower and getting dressed.

"Nialler!!"

I yelled, I could hear him running up the stairs.

"What's wrong?"

He asked me, I turned around and looked at him.

"Am I looking good enough for Harry?"

He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"You're hot Lou. I thought something had happened!"

He said which only made me laugh.

"Is everything ready? I'm ready for him"

Niall laughed loudly.

"He's something special isn't he?"

I blushed and nodded.

"I really like him a lot if only"

The doorbell caught me off.

"Shit that's him! Fuck Niall, i'm not ready. And you're here"

I said the panic was slowly taking over my mind.

"Niall you need to leave, this date has to be perfect"

I said, but to my huge terror Niall smirked and ran towards the door. He opened it.

"Hi Harry. I'm Niall Louis best friend"

He said and hugged Harry tightly, he whispered something to him that made Harry laugh and nod.

Shit it's already ruined and he's not even inside my house yet. Niall left shortly after putting something in Harry's pocket.

"Um come in Harry"

I smiled slightly, he walked over to me and crashed his lips against mine. I let out a surprised moan into his mouth. I loved the feeling of Harry's lips against mine, he was the best kisser I have ever kissed. I know I haven't kissed a lot of guys in my life but Harry was by far the best. I let out a tiny whimper when his lips left mine.

"Um are you um hungry?"

I whispered, I could feel how desperately I needed to catch my breath. When I saw Harry smirk it left me a bit confused, but when he opened his mouth it all made sense as to why he was smirking.

"I'm really hungry. But not for food"

He almost purred the words to me.

"Oh is that so? What do you wanna eat then?"

I asked nervously, I would never admit this to him but i'm kinda still a virgin. I know if he knew that he wouldn't have done what he did next.

Smut !

"You"

He said, before I knew it I was lifted off the ground. He laid me down on my couch and began nibbling on my neck, I could feel his growing problem against my thigh. It should have made me stop what was happening, but I just couldn't. Nothing has ever felt this right before, so instead of saying 'stop' I heard myself say.

"Please Haz. I want you so badly"

I begged, I was already so hard that my dick was starting to hurt quite a bit. He gave me a short nod before pulling my pants down, which caused my hard member to spring loose and try to get out of my briefs. I let out a low whimper when he traced his finger out my bugle.

"But um please be gentle"

I whispered lowly, I knew it would hurt because it does when it's your first time. Doesn't it? I asked myself. He nodded and began kissing me up my inner thigh, I couldn't help but tense up. I thrusted upwards in the desperate need of friction, I could feel him smirking against my skin. I opened my eyes when I felt him disappear from where he had his head a minute ago, he walked out to the hallway and took something thing out of his jacket.

"Do you have any lube or something we can use as lubricant?"

He asked me which caused me to blush deeply.

"Um yeah in my room. I'll go get it"

I said, the room was getting ready hot now. I could feel the sweat run down the back of my spine, I jumped when I felt a hand at the bottom of my back.

"Let's do it on your bed baby. It will be more comfortable for you"

I heard Harry whisper against my shoulder, it felt safe and at home to be in his arms. I nodded and leaned back against him. He lead me over to my bed where he laid me down gently. I could feel him run his hands up and down my inner thighs, it made me relax. He covered his fingers in lube before looking me into my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to?"

He asked me, it made me smile wide and nod. He was so kind to me and just wanted for me to feel comfortable though all of this. He pushed one finger inside me which made me groan, I gave him a short nod.

"You can move it. I'm ready"

I said trying to sound confident, but I knew my facial expressions gave me up. I have never been this nervous before, I started moaning as soon as I felt his finger thrust in and out of me. He added another finger which made me moan louder, I didn't even care about people knowing the pleasure was the only thing I was thinking about.

"Please Haz. Give it to me. I'm ready"

I whispered which made him nod, but he didn't pull his fingers out of me. He just added another one, I felt so safe and it was all him. He made sure I was ready and felt safe, when he finally pulled out and penetrated me I felt relieved. I let out a loud moan from the mix of pain and pleasure I felt, I tried not to tense up but I was failing miserably.

When I tensed up I felt Harry freeze, he gave me a worried glance as if he was asking me if this was okay. All of this felt so right and intimate, it felt like it would be interrupted by if any of us talked. It was like we were having a conversation without saying a word, our eyes were speaking for us. He began thrusting slowly, it made me moan loudly.

"Ah ... Shit Haz ... You're so big ... Mm it makes me feel so full and good"

I moaned, my moans only got louder when he picked up the speed. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room only our moans were mixing with the sound. I moaned loudly before screaming in pleasure.

"Harry ... Babe ... I'm gonna explode"

I cried out in pleasure when I came, hot wide cum spilled on my stomach. It was followed by Harry moaning before I felt him tense up, I took it as a signal that he had finished to.

"Thank you for making my first time amazing"

I whispered shyly which made him giggle.

"Thank you for not being a mannequin"

We both laughed loudly at that.


End file.
